My wife always pretends to be dead
by The crazy moon girl
Summary: Well, this is a parody of a song from Vocaloid called "When I Get Home My Wife Always Pretends to be Dead", I made this with "R.Snowflakes-Invisible Ninja" in a RP, the wife is Sam and James the husband! XP


It has a good and sunny day, James finish to entertain humans that day, it was a bit late, so he moved to his home, where his lovely wife probably was and then he began to open the door.

James: I´m home. *he said with a friendly tone, but then he saw Sam, dead on the floor, there were a lot of blood and an ax on her back, but James just blinked and then he chuckled* So that's the death for today. *he said with a smile and as he approached to her*

Sam didn´t say anything, but James could heard her giggles, yes she was only pretending, last week, she pretended to have an arrow across her head, other day, she was inside a shark costume, acting like if the shark tried to eat her, in other occasion, she was in the floor dressed with her old military clothes (when she had to use it when Skipper wanted to his team look more professional, but at the end, he decide to let his team as it used to be, but that´s another story) and with blood on her chest, the point is that Sam always pretend to be dead when her husband, James, returned home.

James looked her a little more and then he chuckled a bit, then smirked at an idea.

James: I wonder how the others would react...

Sam giggled more and hugged him.

Sam: That would be funny to see! *she said with a smile, but suddenly he heard a voice, Sam pretend to be dead again.*

Julien *with a big smile*: James fishy face! Sam! I came here to invite you to da party I´m going to...*James turned to him, he had some blood on his body, cause he got to close of Sam, Julien looked James, then he looked Sam, he got deadly pale, like paper, then Maurice appear*

Maurice *doesn´t see Sam nor Jams yet*: Your majesty, are you okay? You are too pale! *but suddenly, Julien just faint, Maurice looked him with a strange look*

Maurice then noticed both Sam and James.

James *with a killer smile*: Hello Maurice...

Maurice: *wide eyes* WHAT THE?

Then Katherine came inside with Mort, she looked her husband in the floor and she gasped, so she didn´t saw James nor Sam, she reached to hear that Mort yelled happily, "Hi James, hi Sam!" so she thought they were okay, she then approached to Julien in worry.

Katherine: Maurice, what happen to my hus...? *but then she looked James and Sam, she looked really pale, then she was paralyzed, suddenly, she scream out, it was a short scream, but a really loudly one.*

James: *smirks crazily*

Katherine then took Julien as Marice took Mort, both went out, running in fear as Mort asked innocently and like if he didn´t notice that Sam was dead.

Mort: What are James and Sam playing? Can we play that too? :3

Maurice: No! We can't! DX

Soon, all the lemurs leaved, James and Sam blinked; soon, both began to laugh.

Sam: Nice idea, James. XD

James: Yes! XD Did you see their faces? Gosh! They looked really scare! XP

Sam: I think we gave Julien a heart attack. XD

James: True! I don´t think we will see him around here for a while! XP

Sam: I can't decide if that's good or bad. XD

James just began to laugh, but suddenly they heard that someone began to get close, Sam lay down again, acting dead.

Soon, Skipper and the others penguins with Marlene appeared.

Marlene *all freak out*: AAAH! What happen here? DX

James *shrug*: I got mad. X3

Allison: What. The. Heck? DX

Rico *smiles pysicholy and looks the blood*: Nice...*but suddenly, his wife fainted there* ALLISON! DX

Skipper: *growls a bit at James* YOU KILLED HER, DIDN'T YOU BOTTLE-NOSE?

James *with a killer face*: Maybe...

Skipper: I'LL KILL YOU DOLPHIN! DX

When Kowalski looked Sam in the floor, cover with blood, he screamed out in panic.  
Kowalski: BY NEWTON´S UNDERWEAR! DX

Then Private looked his sister in the floor, dead and James cover with some of her blood, his eyes went huge, and he fainted, Skipper growled was about to attack James, but suddenly Sam started laughing.

Skipper *widen his eyes*: What?

Kowalski *screams again*: A zombie! O_o!

Sam: *smiles* No, I'm not a zombie, I was faking. XD

Skipper: Wha...Why you did that?

Sam: It's a thing me and James do. XD

Kowalski: Could you explain that please, I´m...I´m confuse...

Sam *shrugs*: It's nothing important.

Skipper: Sam, tell us soldier, we have two fainted animals here.

James: Wrong, three. :)

Kowalski: What?

Sam: Julien also fainted! XD

Skipper: *facepalm*

Marlene: So, why you two do this?

Sam: *frowns* I told you, it's nothing important.

Skipper: fine, we are leaving...we came cause we heard that you were in troubles, anyway...*soon the leaved, Rico carry his wife and Kowalski and Skipper helped Private*

Sam: *sighs a bit, taking the ax out of her back*

James: Well, that was funny, they were so freak out! XD *then looks Sam* Sam, my love, are you okay?

Sam: *just nods, and looks away* Yes, James, I'm fine.

James: Don´t lie me...I know when you are not being honest...

Sam: *sighs* I miss how we used to be...

James *blinks a bit confuse*: Huh? What do you mean?

Sam *frowns*: You work so often now... I never see you anymore...

James *blinks and frowns*: Oh, is that...*approaches to her and sits next to her* So, is this the reason of why you always pretend your own death when I get back home?

Sam: Basically, yes. ^^;

James: Oh Sam...*hugs her* Well, we have to fix this, no?

Sam: *sighs and hugs back* How?

James: First, I will try to come back less late, also...*kisses her* I will take you out to dinner this night, like an apologize, okay?

Sam: *smiles and kisses back* Sounds good. ^^

James: Well, let´s go...but first, I guess we need to clean the floor and ourselves, no?

Sam: Yeah, I agree. Sorry about all the blood. XD

James: It´s okay, but if you do this again, just be more careful with it, okay?

Sam: Got it!

James nodded, so after that, James began to get more early home, his wife doesn´t pretend to be dead anymore...well, only few sometimes, but just for fun as always, at last the worse thing that happen with their little game was that occasion and when Blowhole came to visit his brother with his family, but that day James was the one who pretended to be dead and Sam the killer, so Victor got really scare that occasion...

But that is another story! XD


End file.
